Collide
by RenesmeeRita
Summary: Cassie: A 14 year old Watcher who was raped by the Division Mover that took her mom, and has no one to trust. Nick: A 21 year old Mover that toys around with women before dumping them. When these two very different people Collide, whoknowswhatwillhappen?


Cassie: A 14 year old Watcher who was raped by the Division Mover that took her mom, 9 months later she's heavily pregnant with triplets, and has no one to trust.

Nick: A 21 year old Mover that toys around with women before having sex with them and dumping them.

When these two very different people Collide, who knows what could happen. A beautiful story of loss, gain, despair, lust, birth, death, and love. Enjoy.

-Cassie POV-

Eight months before the actual time the story begins in.

"Miss Cassandra? Dr. Xai is ready for you." The nurse called from the door. I clutched my papers in one hand and rested the other on my bulging stomach as I walked through the open doorway, leaving the stares of everyone in the waiting room behind.

–

"I've been waiting three weeks to tell you, but... you're having triplets, M'am." I was shocked, how the hell did I not see this coming?

"WHAT!" I yell, frustrated and scared more than anything.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra."

– –

Real story time.

I strolled down the street, pushing the triple stroller my hospital gave me, and looking for a certain house. After a quick, weak vision, I glanced to the right, and sure enough, there was the apartment I was looking for. Ugh. Stairs.

Somehow, I made it to the door with the stroller, took a deep breath, and knocked.

_Nick moved the gun, cocked it, and looked out the peekhole of his apartment._

"Put the gun down, Nick, I'm hardly a danger to you." He opened the door with a very confused expression on his face, which quickly turned into mischief.

"Well, hello." Nick said, smiling.

"Shut up, you. I'm not here for a good time." He caught sight of the stroller as I pulled it in behind me, and sighed.

"Got any food? I'm starved." I smirked at his upsetted face.

"No, and who the hell are you?" I held out my hand, and he just stared at it. I pulled it back and sighed.

"Cassandra Holmes, call me Cassie. These are the triplets," Nick's eyes found the pale, blue eyed babies in the stroller, and his eyes widened. "Christopher, Alexis, and Electric. They're around six months old. I'm here to help you, but it's going to take a lot. Care to go eat?" I pulled a wad of this country's cash out of my jacket pocket, "I'm buying."

– – –

I sat, patting Ellie on the back with Nick awkwardly sitting Chris up in his arms beside me.

"Might as well get used to it, I'm going to stick around for a while." I shifted Ellie, who was the biggest and most developed of the triplets, into a sitting position, and she started picking at the apple sauce I had brought with me.

"So, you're a Second Generation Mover."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Nick said with a smirk.

"I'll let you know when I see one." Was it just me, or did his face pale at that? "I'm a Watcher, Second Generation, like you." He nodded.

"That's..." He started, but I cut him off.

"Complicated! Because the future's always changing, I see glimpses, and draw the in this book." I lifted the notepad up and showed him my most recent drawing.

"That's us. And that's six million dollars. I'm kind of a crappy artist, but you can probably tell."

"Mmhmm. Where's the money?" I started eating as our food came.

"With a girl the Division tested."

"Don't tell me. The same girl the Sniffs were looking for." I nodded. "The name's Cassie, right?" I nodded again. "Good luck, kid." Nick got up and gently laid Chris in the stroller.

I stopped eating. "That's it?"

"That's it. I'm sorry, but some twelve year old kid with three kids of her own isn't enough to get me involved with the Division." I frowned and got up, pushing the stroller with the triplets inside as I followed him.

"I'm fifteen, and you don't have to be so rude." He let out a sarcastic laugh, and started to say something. I gasped and put my hands to my forehead, losing my hold on the stroller as I took a few strides back.

"_Shit."_


End file.
